1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a console system for a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a console system having a double-hinged lid that can selectively rotate in two opposed directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modem motor vehicles, especially those equipped with front bucket seats, have a center console system typically mounted between the front seats. The console system typically includes a console component that is essentially a receptacle having an open end. The console component is typically mounted to interior surfaces of the motor vehicle. The console system also typically includes a generally rectangular lid that is typically hingedly mounted to a surface of the console component. Optional components, such as a selectively operable cup holder and/or coin compartment, can also be incorporated into the console system.
The lid typically includes a padded upper portion covered with an aesthetically pleasing covering, such as vinyl or leather, that presents a xe2x80x9cclass Axe2x80x9d surface. The profile of the upper surface of the lid is typically rounded or curved such that placing and retaining objects thereon is difficult in that the objects have a tendency to slide and eventually fall off the upper surface. This is especially true for elongated cargo itemsxe2x80x94such as skis, wooden planks, and metal stripsxe2x80x94that are placed in the trunk and then through an opening in the rear-seat wall and come to rest upon the lid of the console system. Because these items are typically heavy and have non-rounded edges, they may easily shift during travel and fall off conventional lids and potentially injure the driver and/or other occupants of the motor vehicle.
If the hinge mounting connects an end surface (either front or rear) of the lid to an end surface (either front or rear) of the console component, the lid can only rotate in one principal direction, i.e., up and down in a relatively high-arcing direction. In this manner, access to the interior of the console component is achieved. Conversely, if the hinge mounting connects a side surface (either left or right) of the lid to a side surface (either left or right) of the console component, the lid can only rotate in one principal direction, i.e., up and down in a relatively low-arcing direction and generally perpendicular to the previously described high-arcing direction. In this manner, access to the interior of the console component is achieved.
In both cases, when the lid is rotated, the open end of the console component is exposed. Therefore, if a flat, continuous surface is desired for any reason, it is generally necessary to rotate the lid back to its xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position to cover the exposed end of the console component. However, with the space and weight constraints of modem motor vehicles, the length and overall surface area of the lid of the center console does not function effectively as either an armrest or as a substantially flat and elongated surface for placing various items thereupon.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the related art for a console system that is capable of permitting the lid to be variably positioned to permit access to the interior of the console component as well as provide a substantially flat and elongated surface for placing various items thereupon.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages in the related art in a console system for the interior of a motor vehicle that includes a console component, a plate, and a lid. The console component defines a housing having an interior with an opening and a longitudinal axis. The plate has first and second ends and is supported on the console component and pivotably movable at the first end of the plate relative to the console component between a first position, wherein the plate covers the opening of the console component, and a second position, wherein the plate is spaced from the opening to allow access to the interior of the console component. The lid has a cover and an inner surface and is supported by the plate and pivotably movable at the second end of the plate between a first position, wherein the inner surface of the lid is juxtaposed the plate, and a second position, wherein the inner surface is spaced from the plate such that the inner surface and the plate define a co-extensive, substantially planar surface along the longitudinal axis of the console component.
One advantage of the console system of the present invention is that the lid can be selectively positioned to provide a substantially flat and elongated surface for placing various items thereon.
Another advantage of the console system of the present invention is that while the lid is positioned to provide a substantially flat and elongated surface for placing various items thereon, the plate serves to simultaneously prevent access to the interior of the console component.
Another advantage of the console system of the present invention is that the plate can be selectively positioned to provide access to an interior of the console component.
Another advantage of the console system of the present invention is that a portion of a bottom surface of the console component can be provided with an appendage that is adapted to engage a surface of the motor vehicle to secure that portion of the console component to that surface of the motor vehicle without need for any fastening devices.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood while reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.